The Diplomat
by avatarkaraootwl
Summary: Kara is invited to dinner with the King. She is under pressure to maintain her secret identity but the inquisitive King is not helping. Watch Kara as she diplomatically manoeuvres around subjects that could expose her and her friends. Will the avatar be successful? This is the third chapter of a 10 chapter per book (four books in total) story.


Shalini, Jasmine and Mo enter the old stone building. There was a spiral stairs and it immediately spurred Shalini and Jasmine to run for them in an attempt to explore the ancient structure.

Mo: I can't believe we passed all the tests. It seems a lot of people have been uprooted by the war and they still give you a place despite rather shoddy papers to prove our claims.

Shalini: Where is Kara?

Jasmine: Prince Aaron asked her to tea. Something about her interview compelled him to further his knowledge of Kara.

Mo: Do you think they suspect her? I mean a firebender is bound to be under scrutiny as to how one escaped the fire nation.

Shalini: They bought the story alright. We are in as ever can be. He just wants to get to know Kara.

Mo: I hope so. Anyways, we should unpack.

Shalini: We shall take the top rooms while Kara can have the Master bedroom on the ground floor.

There was soon a knock on the front door. Shalini opened the door and to her delight, it was Kara at the front door.

Shalini: Kara, you have the master bedroom. It's the safest room in the house and only accessible through the sitting room.

Kara: Thank you, Shalini.

Jasmine: (leaning over the staircase railing) How was your meeting with the Prince?

Kara: Alright I guess. I have been invited to the Palace for dinner. The Prince says that the King is eager to meet me to discuss the war and its impact first hand.

Shalini: Its too bad that you had to turn him down.

Kara: Whatever do you mean? I said yes.

Shalini: But aren't you missing the whole point of remaining incognito. You don't have any experience of being a Fire Nation refugee. We could be found out.

Kara: I have plenty of things to say other than that. I bet the conversation will focus more on how I can contribute to the Royal Force rather than how I supposedly left the Fire Nation.

Shalini: Kara, it is an unnecessary risk. You ought to turn him down.

Kara: I am not and that's all.

The afternoon proceeded quietly as the four settled down into their humble abode.

At the stroke of 6, Kara started getting ready for her evening with the Prince. At 6:30pm, a horse drawn carriage appeared at the doorstep. Kara was seen stepping out of her room in a silky powder blue dress.

Shalini: Be careful Kara.

Kara: I will be alright. I better get going now. Don't stay up for me.

The horse drawn carriage pulled up at the front of the palace in the courtyard. A guard offered his hand to Kara to help the silk clad avatar descend from the carriage. Soon she was led through the palace to the royal dining room. There were 5 figures in total in the dining room. The lady in waiting to Princess Mayo was clad in a light green uniform and so was the maid assigned to serve the days dinner. Smartly dressed in dark green was the Crown Prince. Dressed in black and white was the king. The Princess Mayo rivaled the Avatar's beauty in a turquoise gown. Aaron stepped forward and put out his hand. The Avatar cursied and took his hand. Aaron introduced the Avatar to her father and her sister. The Avatar curtsied to the two. After recovering from a deep bow, she sat at the table as directed by the Prince. At the head of the table was the king and the Prince and Princess was on his right and left respectively.

King: Kara, my dear, would you care for some goose chicken for dinner or would you go for the clownfish dory.

Kara: I would go for the fish, Your majesty. It is hard to get a well-cooked fish these days.

King: I would have expected a fire nation refugee to be more acquainted to poultry rather that seafood. Were you born on a ship?

Kara: Not at all your majesty, I was born on land, safe and sound.

King: Aaron has told me all about you. You are a fire nation refugee are you not? Your mother was killed defending you wasn't she?

Kara: Yes your majesty.

King: How awful. How did you escape from the Fire Nation? Please I want the details.

Kara: My King, I would not want to bore you with all the tragic details of an awry mission. I would very much like to share with you about how I can contribute to the Royal Force. I hear his Royal Highness Prince Aaron is quite the formidable dueler. I would like to meet you on the arena.

King: Dueling is a long boring tradition in Ba Sing Se. You can save yourself for the tournaments. Please share with us more about your time in the Fire Nation.

Kara: There is nothing much to say your Majesty. The Fire Nation has been plagued by war for the most part of its recent history. There was much politics going on between the members of the Royal Family that even spilled out toward the government organisations. I do not want to explain the details your highness.

There was an awkward silence that ensued. The four continued on the subject for the tournament till desert.

King: Kara, do you think you can beat Aaron in the tournament?

Kara: My King, I would like to be modest and wish the Prince luck in the arena. My 3 other friends are formidable and they would give you a run for your money.

Aaron: That is great confidence I see. Perhaps misplaced it is.

Kara: I hope not.

They continued with desert till around 9 in the night. The night came to the end and Princess Mayo decided to retire to her chambers.

Kara: Good night your Royal Highness.

Kara then turns to the King.

Kara: Your majesty, I must retire for the night. Good night your majesty.

Aaron and the King bid the avatar farewell. After the avatar left the room the King turns to Aaron.

King: I have no doubt that this girl is a Fire nation spy.

Aaron: You share my view?

King: Yes my son. Keep a close eye on her. Her reactions may give us a clue to her handler's intentions.

Aaron: Yes my Lord.

Aaron bows and leaves the King alone in the dining room. The King stares at Kara's seat with fury as he sips wine.


End file.
